


The Boy Detective Molts

by gloss



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Extra Treat, Gen, Shedding, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: Angus can't sit still.
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Taako
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The Boy Detective Molts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencesit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/gifts).



Generally, Taako needed to be brought to heel by Angus's dedication to learning. But today, Angus's inability to sit still was testing Taako's already sheerly hypothetical patience.

Slumping down, Taako heaved a sigh. 

"I'm sorry, sir! I'm quite the fidgetygibbet today, I'd say I've got ants in my pants and mousers in my trousers!"

"Do you need to run around or something?"

"That won't do it, I'm afraid!"

Taako was truly trapped now. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "What _would_ do it?"

"I need to molt, sir! I've got some ecdysis happening and it itches something fierce! I'm just about going cuckoo in my own outdated skin!"

When Taako opened his eyes, his undersized, enthusiastic pupil was a small-ish, pudgy dragon. Still bespectacled, still fancy. "Ah. My next guess."

The dragon nipped at its chest, fangs worrying at the scales.

"Don't rip it, little man!" Taako crouched next to the dragon. "Obtained in one piece, dragon skin fetches a pretty penny."

The dragon blinked rapidly. Its huge wet eyes, despite their golden slit irises, were every bit as trusting as Angus's human ones.

"Please make it stop itching?"

"Working on it." Taako rubbed its back. "Hang in there."


End file.
